


Before One of Us Bites the Dust

by tomanonuniverse



Series: Prompt List #1: Overwatch [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, prompt is "do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage?"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: His hands halted. As did his breath.“... I-I'm sorry, what?”“I love you,” Ana repeated slower, “and I want you to marry me.”





	Before One of Us Bites the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> sdamhfkidsaghsaljkal i'm... such a loser... this is the second time I write a marriage proposal... also involving Gabriel.... I LOVE HIM OK

The door to Ana's hospital room opened after three jovial knocks and a head peeked through the creaky door, grinning at her. “Heeey,” Gabriel sang, shoving the rest of his body into the room and shutting the door then practically skipping towards the unresponsive woman. “How's our best sniper doing?” He inquires  _ almost _ seriously. Amari remains silent for a moment, forearm drawn over her eyes as she lay miserably on the bed, leg wrapped to hell and lifted to heaven. 

“Is Fareeha with you?”

“No.”

“Then fuck off.”

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed at the response, holding his middle. He snorts as he pulls up a chair and takes a seat next to the raven-haired Egyptian. “This is completely unnecessary,” Ana immediately snaps, motioning at the leg lift with both of her hands while glaring at it like it had personally offended her.

“It's only been a day, Ana,” he says, amused,” just give it another and you'll be out of that so called limb prison.” The woman only sighs in irritation as a response. She may be a lady of patience, but not right now. She just wants to get out of this stupid trap disguised as medical assistance. “That doesn't make it any more pointless,” she mumbles.

Gabriel's smile tightens and he narrows his eyes. “It's not pointless,” he corrects “and you wouldn't be in this position at all were you not going around getting taking bullets for people.” The room's mood shifts and Ana's eyes meet his. Hers are determined and there's no doubt or hesitation in her words as she speaks, “I'd do it again if I had to.”

_ “Ana.” _

“I  _ would _ —”

“ _ Stop _ ,” Gabriel demands, shutting his eyes and rubbing his temples. “I don't want to argue.” He says, and he sounds so exhausted Ana's fire dies down and she twists her lips into a sad smile. She reaches forward and places her hand atop his free one. He blinks in surprise and looks at it before sighing deeply and holds her hand with both of his. He rests his forehead onto the tangle of phalanges and exhales shakily, eyes closed.

Ana doesn't say anything, allowing him his moment. Both Gabriel and Ana hated being vulnerable in front of others, but with one another, it was a bubble of trust. “What if you'd gotten shot somewhere else?” He asks quietly. She doesn't respond; she doesn't have anything to say. “I'd never have forgiven myself, you know that, right?”

She wants to tell him it wouldn't have been his fault in the first place but she knows he'd never bite. Instead, she settles for: “You'd have done it too.” And she knows by the way he looks away that she's right. She squeezes his hands softly to draw his attention. Once he's looking at her again, she tugs at him weakly. Without hesitation, Gabriel leans forward and presses his lips to hers.

No one knows what they are. Not even the two of them. One's been divorced and one's been dumped and they're both lonely, but they're lonely together. They're not dating, but they're together. It doesn't make sense to anyone, really, but they're comfortable with it. They share with one another what they thought they'd never share with anyone again. No one asks them about their relationship, and they don't question it either.

They pull away from the kiss and Gabriel buries his face into the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her as if she would disappear if he didn't hold her tight enough. Ana returns the embrace and presses her face into his buzzcut, smiling at the affection she's receiving. She always did cherish the rare moments they were affectionate, no matter the occasion.

“Ugh, could you get off me? You're all muscle and I do experience occasional pain in my back from this position,” she jests, and smiles victoriously at the chuckle the man emits. He pulls away and grins at her almost sheepishly. “Do you… well… I mean…” He pauses to think of a way to help and Ana thinks it's the sweetest thing.

“I could give you a massage?” He says, and Ana's eyes practically dilate at the prospect of getting her leg down and changing her body's position. Gabriel laughs, then winks and places a finger to his lips. “Don't tell Angela,” he whispers, moving her leg down onto the bed. Immediately, Ana flips onto her stomach and groans in relief.

The man laughs at her again but says nothing. He was just about to ask about it but Ana was already untying the back of her patient's robe and slipping it past her shoulders. She keeps it right above her behind and lays on her front comfortably. Gabriel doesn't say anything as he sits on the side of the bed and cracks his knuckles.

It's silent save for some grunts from the recipient and that gives said person some time to think. For some time now, she's known how she felt about her and Gabriel's… thing. And for quite some time now, she was circling around telling him something important about it. She was feeling differently about this now. She had to tell him, and now was a perfect time. Even if it wasn't, she would've told him anyway.

“Gabe?” She calls softly and he hums in response, the sound gravelly and low. “You know,” she starts, “I don't just let anyone touch me like this.” At the words, Gabriel's hands slowed for a moment before he chuckled and resumed his pace. “I'd hope not,” he replies, and Ana reaches back to smack him with the side of a closed fist. He laughs and dodges the poor attempts.

“I'm trying to be serious,” she says, not serious at all. “Fine, fine,” Gabriel relents, squeezing her shoulders and flooring his face into a more casual expression, “what's on your mind?” He questions. Ana sighs and thinks about her next words carefully. The pause brings a concerned furrow to Gabriel's brows. “Ana?”

“I love you and I want you to marry me.”

His hands halted. As did his breath.

“... I-I'm sorry, what?”

“I love you,” Ana repeated slower, “and I want you to marry me.”

It was like getting sucker punched in the face not once, not twice, but four times. His lungs completely ceased to function, as did his brain. All he could do was sit and look at her bare back in absolute shock. Not even when she moved to look at him did he budge, frozen in place in disbelief.

She was going to say his name but thought against it, letting him take all the time he needed. “You're joking, right?” is what Gabriel eventually settles on saying. The woman sets herself up onto her elbows and shakes her head. Gabriel swallows and looks away as she turns her torso to him but a hand on his cheek draws his eyes right back to hers.

“When I saw that sniper aiming for you, I thought the world was ending.” Gabriel's eyes widen at the words and Ana continues. “I knew I couldn't let anything happen to you. I took that bullet for you, but I didn't fully know why. And I've had an entire day to think about that and I realized I love you more than as a friend. I want you by my side. I want you to be mine, and I yours.”

“Ana…” He mutters weakly, “this is…I-I don't…”

“You don't have to say anything to me now, or ever if that's what you want,” she reassures. “But you have the right to know how I feel. I had to tell you before one of us bites the dust,” she finishes, pulling her hand away and redressing herself into the patient's gown. As she attempts to lay back down, a squeeze to her bicep stops her.

Gabriel is looking at her with such a serious expression that for a moment, her composure falters. “How long?” He asks. Ana tilts her head in confusion, so he elaborates. “How long have you felt this way? How long have you… loved me?” He clarifies, and Ana feels a her heart jump to her throat. But she knows she has to be honest, now that she's started this. It's now or never.

“I believe since the start of this thing between us,” she responds and watches his eyes widen significantly. She swallows with difficulty and goes on. “As a married woman, I never gave anyone but Sam a fleeting thought. When he left and you stayed, everything changed within me.” She pauses, then smiles. “I think a part of me always knew how I'd end up feeling about you.”

Gabriel looks at his lap, deep in thought. Ana does her best to remain nonchalant but as the silence stretches, she wonders how much more she can take. “So… you love me because I'm there for you?” He says, almost bewildered. Ana frowns. He sounds more confused about the fact that someone loves him than the supposed reason they would.

She shakes her hand and put her hand over his. “I love you because you're Gabriel Reyes,” she finally confesses, “the only one there is. I'd be a fool to let you slip past me without telling you how much you matter to this broken world. And this broken woman.”

Ana pretends she doesn't see wetness in the man's eyes when he leans in to kiss her. Unlike their usual chaste comfort kisses, this one is strong and passionate, a purpose behind it. When Ana attempts to pull away far too quickly for Gabriel's liking, he holds her face within his hands and brings her closer like it's their last night on earth.

She lets him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as the other one grips the bedsheet tightly, as if she's holding onto it for control. She feels a tongue swipe at her bottom lip and without thinking, she grants it entry. Automatically, Gabriel pushes her down onto the bed as his tongue explores her mouth, familiarizing himself with the area that now belonged to him.

Because this kiss means he agreed… Right?

Regaining her wits, Ana places a hand on the man's chest and pushes him away gently, turning her head to the side to breathe. Gabriel busies himself with kissing her neck but never going lower. Ana taps his shoulder to catch his attention. He pulls away and looks at her in concern, wondering if he'd overstepped a line.

“Will you?” Ana asks.

“Will I what?”

“Will you marry me?”

Gabriel stiffens, as if he'd forgotten, and Ana feels dread wash over her. Maybe she should've just stayed quiet with that. She has no issues with just dating him, she can control any kisses before they get out of hand just as she did now, but it's that she doesn't  _ want _ to. She wants them to be fully with one another, nothing but their love between them.

“I…” Gabriel starts hesitantly. “I don't know. I mean, just now we've shared our first “I love you”,” he says, then starts as if he remembered something. He cups Ana's cheek and grins sheepishly. “I love you too.” Ana accidentally snorts and slaps a hand over her mouth, muffling her laughter into his shoulder. This would do for her.

A knock on the door has the two sitting up properly and putting a distance between them. It doesn't work too well, considering they're holding hands, but they don't seem to notice that they're doing it in the first place. “Come in,” Ana says contentedly, and Gabriel smiles. They seemed to be in early-couple's bliss, the lot of them.

“Did it work?” Comes Fareeha's young voice as she peeks her head through the door. “Is uncle Gabe my dad now?” Ana laughs and opens her other arm, inviting her daughter into an embrace. “Not quite,” Ana replies as Fareeha runs up to her and hugs her. “Aww,” Fareeha mumbles, and her mother laughs loudly in response. Gabriel watches them for a moment before making his decision.

“Actually, I am,” he says, and Ana's head whips to him so quickly she's surely going to get a stern talking to from the local doctor about it. “You are?!” Fareeha shouts excitedly. Gabriel nods enthusiastically and the little girl jumps up and wraps her arms around his shoulders, trying out his new title. He returns the hug  before Fareeha races out of the door, saying she had to get something. 

Ana turns to Gabriel to speak but he places a finger onto her lips to stop her before she starts. “I want this,” he reassures. “I want to marry you. I'd be the world's biggest idiot to refuse a proposal like  _ that _ one.” He smiles and nods happily, cupping her cheek in his hand. “Before one of us bites the dust.”

Ana's shoulders sag and she realizes they've been tense the whole time. Gabriel starts to laugh at her but she doesn't give him a chance, pressing her lips to his. It's much shorter and less urgent, more slow and sensual. Ana pulls away and the world's best sniper honest-to-God  _ giggles _ , and Gabriel's heart melts. “Mister and Missus Amari…” He mutters wistfully.

The woman's eyes widen. “You want to take my last name?” She asks in surprise. Gabriel shrugs casually. “You're the one who proposed,” he says matter-of-factly. She snickers, hugging him in pure joy. They hold one another as hard as they can, swaying side to side to a rhythm only they can hear. Just then, Fareeha runs back into the room holding something that glimmers.

A ring. She's holding a ring.

The two look at the metal band in shock. “Fareeha, where did you get this?” Ana inquires, plucking it from her hands gently. She turns to her lover and he immediately places his hand to her. The ring's size is perfect as it slips onto his finger with no struggle whatsoever. They grin at one another and Fareeha smiles proudly.

“I asked Brigitte to ask uncle Torb to make it when you told me you were gonna ask!” She says, chest puffed in pride. Ana turns to her daughter with wide eyes. “The Lindholms know?” She asks rhetorically, but her daughter nods nonetheless. “Mhm! Uncle Reinhardt too!” She replies eagerly.

The two pale in response and the door is slammed open, loud and jovial laughter assaulting their ears.

Well then. Seems like Ana was the last to know about her own marriage.


End file.
